


laundry

by kwonsus



Series: overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basically, M/M, jesse gets a boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonsus/pseuds/kwonsus
Summary: “This is quite uncomfortable.” Hanzo suddenly voices, as if he was reading his mind. “Don’t know what’cha talkin’ ‘bout, dragon-man,” Jesse says, “We’re just two fine men doin’ laundry.”





	

Jesse pushes through the door of the laundry room– it’s in the basement of their apartment block that Jesse didn’t even know existed until today– with the side of his body, his hands preoccupied with the large bundle of sheets he was holding in his hands that he’d stripped off his mattress not ten minutes ago. Ten minutes before that, he’d been lying on that mattress, sweatpants bunched around his thighs and drops of sweat trailing down the side of his head as he tugged at his dick like no tomorrow. His mind kept repeating, we all gotta do our thing, but be discreet and quiet about it, in a voice that sounded oddly like Jack’s, which was the exact opposite of sexy, but he still managed to bring himself to a release. Quite the unsatisfying release, but the type of ‘Holy-shit-i-really-need-to-wash-my-sheets-after-this’ release.

Jesse was sure no one would be in the creepy ass basement of their apartment block at 1 AM. He was mistaken.

Hanzo jumps when the door slams shut behind Jesse. He turns, very slowly, detergent in his right hand, the other palm pressed to his heart in a shocked way. “Jesse,” He mutters after a small moment of silence, nodding in his direction causing Jesse to smile, “What… Are you doing here?”

The smile slides off his face so quick it was probably comical. “Nothin’.” He mumbles, the sides of his lips twitching as his expression went blank. Hanzo subtly raises an eyebrow at him, but then turns back to the whirring washing machine without a word.

Jesse trots to the washing machine next to his and proceeds to shove his mistake drenched sheets into the ominous depths of the metal interior.

All while being elbow deep into the machine, a metaphorical bulb goes off in Jesse’s head. He takes a sneaky sideway glance at Hanzo, noting the barely visible bright red flush of his cheeks. His eyes wander lower, and almost bulge out his head when he notices the small wet spot on his pyjama pants barely noticeable if Jesse weren’t looking for it.

Oh. Oh.

Gently (awkwardly) closing the small door of the washing machine, Jesse squints at the dial. Hot? Cold? The fucks the point anyway? As long as the sheets were clean it didn’t matter right?

Deciding himself for hot (because ‘HOT damn that’s a lotta spunk!’), Jesse rests against the table behind him and lazily slings his arm around Hanzo’s shoulders. He tenses under his touch, but the taller man decides to ignore it, “So, uh, laundry,” He drawls. “Yes,” Hanzo murmurs in response.

They’re both silent for a while, both of their cheeks flushed, Jesse’s arm still around Hanzo’s shoulders in a kind of wary way. Hanzo is quiet, like always, so obviously Jesse wasn’t expecting some kind of amazing conversation.

“This is quite uncomfortable.” Hanzo suddenly voices, as if he was reading his mind.

“Don’t know what’cha talkin’ ‘bout, dragon-man,” Jesse says, “We’re just two fine men doin’ laundry.”

Hanzo is silent again.

Jesse had a problem; It all started when they had moved in (and by they he meant him, Jack and Hanzo), which in retrospect, was a bad idea, but hey, at least he only had to pay a third of the rent. Long story short, every time he looks at Hanzo, he imagines a dick. It’s hard, veiny and leaking and the base is held by a meaty hand. The hand sometimes squeezes, or moves up and down, slick with saliva.

Basically, Jesse McCree can’t stop thinking about Hanzo Shimada masturbating and he’s about to go crazy.

“Are you alright, Jesse?” Hanzo asks, his eyes drilling holes into the cowboys’ body. They’re sitting across the table eating breakfast and Jesse wondered what his mother’s church would think about the sins he was all about committing in his mind. They’d probably crucify him.

“‘M fine.” He answers, hearing Hanzo’s breath hitch as if he was about to say something, but eventually decided not to. Jack, on the other hand, is oblivious to the tension in the air, continuing to innocently slurp at his coffee.

Anyway, there is only so much fantasy Jesse’s mind can take before it takes a toll on him physically. He waits until the clock strikes midnight, AKA when Jack finally starts snoring and decides to get the obscene thoughts out of his head.

He dredges up all sorts of shameless thoughts about Hanzo; how broad his shoulders were, how he would love to bruise his neck and tug at his hair and make him moan pretty moans. Or how he would give him quick kisses, watching his stone hard features turn soft at Jesse’s actions, maybe even giving him a smile. That thought is less lewd and more sweet, but it still fuels the fire of his mind. Or whatever.

Jesse grinds his hard on against the mattress, before finally giving in and sneakily squeezing a hand down his sweatpants, imagining Hanzo doing this to him. He muffles the soft groan that almost escapes his lips at the thought of that. He props himself up, head against the bed frame as he pulled out his cock, letting out a content sigh as his thumb rubs against the slit. Two minutes later, with the help of the recurring image of Hanzo dicking him down, he came. And two minutes after that, Jesse realizes Jack’s sweater is now covered in cum.

Which brings us to Jesse’s current situation: it’s 3 AM and he’s back again in the creepy ass basement of their apartment block in hopes to get Jack’s sweater rid of his spunk without completely destroying it. It was handmade. By Jack’s grandmother for goodness sake.

Hopefully the basement ghost can kill him before Jack does.

He stares at the sweater (he hopes it can just disappear in his hands somehow) and it’s like the universe wants to taunt him further: his cum just had to land right on the pine tree with a bunch of presents under it. A white christmas indeed. And it’s July, for fucks sake, what’s Jack doing with a Christmas sweater in July?!

Jesse trots to the sink, turns on the hot water and drenches the cloth in soap. This might be the first time he’s ever done laundry.

But then he remembers his first night in the basement of their apartment block, and a part of him wishes Hanzo would be beside again, so he could lazily sling an arm around him in an attempt to impress him.

Jesse won’t act on his feelings. Not now, at least. He’ll stay stealing glances at his flatmate, and admiring his beauty from afar. He wouldn’t want to jeopardize their connection. As long as they were close, he’d be just fine being Hanzo’s friend and nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> idk about this !!!!! im sorry the ending is so disappointing but leave a comment if you'd like i'd be happy for some feedback u can also contact me by my tumblr: heilstraahl


End file.
